<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendsmas by Lady_of_Frost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326357">Friendsmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost'>Lady_of_Frost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger! Reader, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky participate in a Secret Santa Exchange with the rest of the Avengers before heading home for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendsmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tape one side of the wrapping paper to the box and then take the roll and hold it over the box. Once you have it measured you set the roll back on the floor and take your scissors and seamlessly glide it along the wrapping paper until it’s cut loose from the roll.<br/>
“How do you do that?” Bucky asks staring down at you from the bed while he munches on another piece of fudge.<br/>
“Do what?” you ask with a smile.<br/>
“That thing with the scissors,” he says making a cutting motion with his left hand.<br/>
“I don’t know,” you say with a shrug, “I just cut once and then drag them through the paper.”<br/>
You tape both sides of the wrapping paper to the gift box and then work on folding the corners at the end. Bucky watches you silently and you can hear the crinkle of wax paper as he eats yet another piece of your homemade fudge.<br/>
“You’re so good at this,” Bucky says, “You make it look so nice and crisp.”<br/>
You smile and shake your head, “You know you’re supposed to be wrapping your own gift as well, also are you going to save some of that fudge for me?” you ask placing your hands on your hips.<br/>
Bucky stares at you as he chews and then swallows, before slowly glancing down at the Christmas tin, “There’s uh...a couple pieces left,” he says rummaging around in the tin.<br/>
He then holds up one of said pieces and it’s just a broken crumb from one of the actual pieces of fudge. You sigh and put a nametag on your gift and stick a bow in the center.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Doll, your fudge is just so good, and it tastes just like my Ma used to make,” Bucky says.<br/>
You smile and stand and pick up the presents you had wrapped and sort them into different piles. You set Natasha’s Secret Santa gift on your desk off to the side and then pack your family’s gifts in the suitcase you had gotten out of your closet.<br/>
“Well that’s high praise, I’ll just have to make some more before I leave for Christmas. Maybe I should even make two batches, what do you say to that?” you ask smiling as you look back at your boyfriend.<br/>
Bucky closes the tin and sets it to the side on your bed, a sad look on his face, “I’ll miss you, Doll.”<br/>
You step over to him and sit down next to him on the bed, “You don’t have to.”<br/>
His brows pinch together in confusion.<br/>
“I know we’ve only been dating for a few months so it might be a little soon for you to meet my parents but…I was hoping you would come home with me for Christmas?” you ask.<br/>
Bucky’s eyes widen and a smile forms on his face, “Yeah, I’d love to,” he says pulling you into a hug.<br/>
You give him a squeeze before relaxing in his embrace, “You know my Mom’s been asking about whether or not you’re coming since the beginning of December.”<br/>
Bucky pulls back, “Oh yeah?”<br/>
“I’d told her if he does want to come that she’ll have to cook extra food because he eats like a bear,” you say patting his stomach with the back of your hand.<br/>
Bucky laughs.<br/>
“I think my Mom bought you presents too, speaking of which I need to pack yours from me,” you say standing up and going to the closet to retrieve them.<br/>
You take the already wrapped presents that you had hidden in your closet from Bucky and start to pack them away into your suitcase as well. Bucky stands and starts cleaning up the wrapping paper mess you made on the floor.<br/>
“Oh you can borrow that to wrap your Secret Santa gift,” you say pointing at the wrapping paper rolls in his hand.<br/>
“I actually already wrapped your gift, Doll,” Bucky says.<br/>
You stare up at him, your mouth open in shock, “You’re my Secret Santa? But we drew out of a hat.”<br/>
Bucky smiles and shrugs, “I guess I’m just lucky.”</p><p>A few days later you and everyone gather in the common room to exchange gifts.<br/>
You had all decided on a Secret Santa gift exchange so that everyone would have an easier time picking out one gift as opposed to one for each member of the Avengers. It also had rules about the dollar amount you could spend so that no one person would get a crazy expensive gift. Wanda was the only one exempt from the Secret Santa exchange because she’s Jewish and doesn’t celebrate Christmas, and Vision had decided to opt out in favor of celebrating Hanukkah with Wanda. Of course all of you had taken part in various Hanukkah celebrations as well as playing Dreidel and making baked goods. Vision ended up winning the entire pile of chocolates and because he doesn’t eat, he of course gave it all to Wanda.<br/>
Wanda and Vision were both curled up on the couch together watching everyone else exchange gifts, curious to see what everyone got. Clint opened his gift from Scott and smiles wide when he pulls out a boxing glove arrow.<br/>
“Oh he’s been wanting to make one of those for years,” Natasha says, “I still don’t think it’s going to work.”<br/>
“Doesn’t matter if it works, Nat, I just want to have it. Thank you, Scott,” Clint says.<br/>
“You’re welcome, Man,” Scott says.<br/>
Rhodey opens his gift from Hope next, and he laughs as he pulls out the War Machine onesie. Rhodey holds it up to his body to see if it fits, “This is perfect, thank you.”<br/>
You start to realize that a lot of the gifts everyone got each other were gag gifts and it makes you worry that your present might not go over so well after all. Carol got a pair of oven mitts that says “Too Hot to Handle” with fire designs on them from Natasha. Sam gave Hope a bobble headband of some bee antennae, which she immediately put on, and Scott flicked them so that they started bobbing back and forth, causing the room to erupt into howls of laughter. Bruce got Bucky a tank top that says “Sun’s Out Guns Out.” Which judging by his huge smile you get the feeling he’s going to be wearing it a lot, especially in the gym. You give your gift to Natasha next and she opens it and stares quietly at the small round box in her hand. The laughter in the room seems to die down a bit as everyone notices her strange demeanor. She winds it up before opening it and the little ballerina inside starts to twirl around as soft music plays.<br/>
Natasha is really struggling to not to tear up, “Where did you even get this?” she demands with a half laugh.<br/>
“On eBay from a guy in Moscow, it was really hard to find since they stopped making it twenty years ago,” you explain, “I guess I didn’t get the memo about us doing gag gifts.”<br/>
Natasha closes the box, “Well, thank you, I haven’t seen this in a long time.”<br/>
She then wipes her eyes, and Clint grips her shoulder reassuringly.<br/>
Clint gives Sam his gift and Sam smiles when he unwraps it, holding up a falcon plush.<br/>
“Is this supposed to be me?” Sam asks holding it near his face and smiling.<br/>
“No, it’s Redwing,” Clint says.<br/>
Sam nods and smiles and then squeezes the toy and it lets out a screech.<br/>
Which surprises him and the people sitting next to him, and everyone starts laughing again.<br/>
“You know I ought to see if I can give Redwing some bird sounds, might be useful for scaring bad guys,” Sam says.<br/>
Scott opens his gift from Carol next which is a pair of novelty bug hexagonal sunglasses, and Scott puts them on and stares seriously at Hope in her bobbing antennae. She stares back at him seriously and after about ten seconds they both start to crack a smile before giving in completely.<br/>
“Alright, who’s next?” Scott asks, “Let’s keep this gift train rolling,” he says clapping his hands together.<br/>
Rhodey gives his gift to Bruce next.<br/>
Bruce carefully pulls out the tissue paper from the gift bag and reveals a glass animal figurine that is already tiny, but looks even smaller in his large hands.<br/>
“Thanks, Rhodey, I didn’t have this one, it’ll fit right in with the rest of my collection,” Bruce says.<br/>
Rhodey looks to you, “I also didn’t get the memo about doing gag gifts.”<br/>
You nod and laugh.<br/>
There’s only one person who hasn’t given their gift yet and he’s sitting right next to you. Bucky nudges your thigh with his and smiles as he hands you your gift.<br/>
“Aw you got your girlfriend, that’s sweet,” Scott says.<br/>
You rip open the newspaper that Bucky wrapped your gift in and open the box. You look down in shock and tears start to form in your eyes and you pull out your childhood teddy bear.<br/>
“Mr Bearington?!” you cry.<br/>
You had put him away in a keepsake box because he was falling apart. He’s got a new eye sewn on, his leg has been reattached and stuffed, and all of his seams have been re-stitched.<br/>
He’s even got on a new little shirt and his bowtie is straightened.<br/>
You hold the stuffed bear to your chest and stare up at Bucky who smiles at you and pulls you in close. You cry some more and Bucky helps shield you from the rest of the team and rocks you back and forth in his arms. You calm down finally and wipe at your eyes and Bucky pulls a packet of tissues from his pocket and hands it to you.<br/>
You wipe your nose, “You fixed him?”<br/>
“Yeah, I thought he could use a little tender, love, and care,” Bucky says holding you close.<br/>
“You two are the most sentimental people, you’re perfect for each other,” Clint says smiling.<br/>
You all clean up the wrapping paper and Wanda comes over to you and gives you a hug and asks to see Mr. Bearington.</p><p>You head back to your room afterwards and Bucky follows you.<br/>
You set Mr. Bearington on your bed and then rummage around in your closet.<br/>
“What are you doing, Doll?” Bucky asks from his spot at the edge of the bed.<br/>
“I’m giving you one of your Christmas gifts early,” you say returning to him with a present.<br/>
You sit next to him and hand it to him.<br/>
He smiles, “Have I been a good boy this year?”<br/>
You pick up Mr. Bearington again and hold him to your chest, “Yes.”<br/>
Bucky smiles wide and then opens his gift.<br/>
He stares at it confused for a moment and then glances up at you.<br/>
“Open it,” you say stroking the top of Mr. Bearington’s head.<br/>
Bucky opens up the photo album and it’s already got pictures in it.<br/>
Pictures of the two of you together with dates and captions on what you were doing and where. From everything to dates, like when he took you to Coney Island to normal everyday activities.<br/>
There’s a few pages of photos before the pages are blank.<br/>
A smile tugs at Bucky’s lips and he huffs out a breath, “You’ve taken these on your phone.”<br/>
“Yeah, I thought being the old man that you are that you might like something tangible so I had them printed online and mailed to me,” you say.<br/>
Bucky sniffles and looks at you can and you can see the tears in his eyes.<br/>
You wrap your arm around him, “I just wanted you to have some good memories to look back on.”<br/>
“Doll, I already do,” he says wiping his eyes, “And for the rest of the pages?”<br/>
“Are for you to fill up however you wish,” you say.<br/>
Bucky nods, staring back down at it as a tear rolls down his cheek.<br/>
You wipe it away and he closes the photo album, “I wanted to give you this before we went home to my parents, because I know my Mom is going to show you a million photo albums and this way you have one of your own.”<br/>
Bucky sets the photo album aside and cups your face and pulls you towards him for a kiss. When you finally part he rubs his forehead against yours and you thumb away more of his tears.<br/>
“Merry Christmas, Bucky,” you say softly.<br/>
“Merry Christmas, Doll,” Bucky says before pressing another kiss to your temple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>